Kidnap
by elljayx
Summary: Buffy's father destroyed Angel's life. Now Angel wants revenge, and Buffy's the pawn he'll use, but what happens when he gets too close? BA
1. Prologue

Angel O'Connor stepped out of his mansion, a small smile on his face. He'd had this planned for months, and it was finally going to happen. He checked his watch – 7 o'clock…it was time. He got into his SUV and it immediately drove off. The driver knew where to go. Cordelia sat in the car with him, fiddling with her skirt. He knew she didn't want to do this. But they both knew they had no choice. They both knew what they had to do.

They got to their location at 7.15 and they hid it in the pre-arranged spot. Everything was already prepared. At 7.25 Cordelia got out of the car, giving her brother one last look, before walking up to the guard's station. Angel watched as she teasingly bent forwards, leaning towards the guard and asking him something. He saw the guard look down, flustered at the attention, before returning Cordelia's flirty glances. Angel smiled. That would make the next stage so much easier.

At 7.30 on the dot Buffy Summers walked out of the gates. The guard was so busy chatting up Cordelia that he didn't even notice. Angel was pleased. Everything was going to plan. Buffy walked to the end of the road, ready to meet Willow and Xander, as she did every Tuesday at 7.30. But they wouldn't be there. Angel had made sure of that. Everything had been prepared. He stealthily climbed out of the SUV and behind Buffy. He clamped a chloroform soaked rag over her mouth and nose, smothering her cry. She struggled against his strong hold for a few moments before succumbing to the fumes. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and hurried back to the car with her. A few moments later they were joined by Cordelia. She never looked back towards the backseat and the unconscious girl. She'd played her role. She wanted nothing more to do with it. She was going to France that night.

Angel was surprised at how light Buffy was. As he carried her into his house he marvelled at it. As he descended the stairs to the basement, he felt her murmur softly, burrowing further into his arms. A small smile rose unbidden to his lips. Then he quickened his pace, he didn't want her to wake up in his arms. He didn't want her to know it was him who had taken her, not quite yet. He reached the room and deposited the still unconscious girl on the bed. He stood still for a moment, staring down at her She really was incredibly beautiful. Of course she always had been, he'd always noticed. But now, more than ever…


	2. How could you do this to me?

Buffy woke up and groaned, putting her hand to her aching head. Why was everything so fuzzy? She sat up slowly and looked around. Where the hell was she? She was in a medium-sized room, sitting on a single bed. She guessed it was a basement due to the lack of windows. She knew she'd never seen it before. How did she get there? Suddenly it all came back. Standing on the street, someone grabbing her from behind, the chloroform. Buffy ran over to the door and yanked at the handle, though she knew it wouldn't open. She began pounding on the door, over and over, yelling and screaming to be let out until she was sobbing in frustration. She knew it was a man who'd attacked her. What did he want with her? From her? She eventually went back to the bed, sitting down wearily and putting her head in her hands.

Suddenly she heard a lock turning and the door swung open. She got to her feet, her eyes blazing with anger, but her body trembling with fear, then her face screwed up in confusion as she saw who it was. Angel.

Buffy: A-Angel? What are you doing here? I don't –

Then her face hardened as she realised what was going on.

Buffy: It was you, wasn't it? You took me! You bastard!

She dove at him, hitting her fists against his chest. Angel was caught off guard; he wasn't expecting that reaction from her. But he quickly grabbed her upper arms, effectively stopping her attack, and held her until she stopped struggling, breathing hard.

Angel: Calm down Buffy, I'm not going to hurt you

Buffy: No, you just kidnapped me for fun!

Angel: Don't you think if I meant to hurt you you'd be lying in a dark cellar somewhere tied up?

Buffy was silent for a few moments.

Angel: I've known you your whole life. Why would I hurt you?

Buffy: I think the better question is, why the hell did you kidnap me!

Angel: I can't tell you that

Buffy: I think I have a right to know

Angel: You're not ready to know, not yet

He let go of her and left the room, locking the door behind him. Buffy quickly followed, pressing herself against the door.

Buffy: What the hell does that mean!

An hour or so later, Buffy was hungry. She'd only had a snack before she'd come out. Normally her, Willow and Xander bought some food on the way to the Bronze. What was she supposed to do? Yell until someone came and then demand food? Her stomach gave a rumble and she crossed her arms over it, trying to make it quiet. She was so confused. Why had Angel taken her? Did he really mean to hurt her?

The door opened and Angel walked in carrying a plate of food. It looked and smelt delicious. As he handed it to her, she felt the urge to chuck it all over him, but she was hungry. She took it off him and placed it on her knee, looking down at it for a long moment.

Angel: It's not poisoned

Buffy: Why did you bring me here?

Angel: I told you, I can't tell you that yet

Buffy: Why would you want to take me? You used to take care of me when I was younger, you were like a big brother to me! Our fathers were business partners!

Angel: There's obviously a lot you don't know about our fathers!

He inwardly cursed himself for shouting at her. He didn't want to scare her.

Angel: You should eat that before it goes cold

Buffy: Can you leave?

Angel stared at her a moment before sighing and getting up. He hadn't really expected anything different. She was a feisty woman, that was why he'd always liked her, even when she was younger. When he left, Buffy began to eat, thinking. She was hurt that Angel had kidnapped her. She should be grateful that it wasn't a sadistic murderer who had taken her, but then again, how could she be sure Angel wasn't?


	3. Annsachd

Angel quietly walked into the room, seeing Buffy asleep on the bed. He looked down at the bag in his hands. He'd made a deal with a maid who worked at the Summers' residence. She'd left a note that he'd given her and taken some of Buffy's things for him. The note had read: _how does it feel having someone you love taken from you?_ It had no name. Angel wasn't stupid. Hank wouldn't know yet who had taken Buffy. He had a lot of enemies. Eventually he would figure it out. But Angel would make sure there was nothing leading it back to him.

Buffy started panicking when she woke up. She couldn't remember where she was. Then her hazel eyes met chocolate brown ones and she remembered. He stood up from where he was knelt by her side and handed her a bag.

Angel: I erm…I thought you'd want some of your things

Then he handed her some food and swiftly left. Buffy ignored the food for the moment and opened the bag, almost sighing with relief as she saw her things. They made her feel more at home, and like she wasn't alone. Along with her clothes there were pictures of Willow and Xander, and Dawn. Dawn. Did Angel have her too? Her heart clenched at the thought of it. Then she realised something else. She needed the toilet. Desperately. Holding it wasn't an option.

She walked over to the door, hating that she was going to have to beg to be allowed to use a toilet. How degrading was that?

Buffy: Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? Look I really need to use the bathroom so if someone could just come and point me in the direction of one, that'd be great

She sighed when no answer came. She was 18 years old! She shouldn't be begging for access to a bathroom!

She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs after a couple more unsuccessful attempts. She was ready to scream when the door opened and Angel walked in yet again.

Angel: Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is

Buffy: Finally

She grabbed her bag of toiletries and a spare change of clothes and followed him down the corridor. She was right, they were in a basement. There were guards outside the room, she noted with disgust. Like she could get out anyway! And they must've heard her. Surely one of them could have just let her out. Was she honestly going to have to ask to go to the bathroom every time she needed to go?

Angel stood outside the bathroom as she went in. She was pissed, he could tell. He'd be surprised if she wasn't. But what else surprised him was her lack of fear. That was probably due to the fact that she now knew it was him who had kidnapped her, but he still expected her to be afraid. But she seemed to get more arrogant as time went on. She was in there for at least half an hour, and he could hear the shower running. When she came out he bit back the urge to mimic her and say 'finally'. But he couldn't. After all, he was keeping her locked in one room. She was bound to take every opportunity to stay away from it as possible.

She didn't say another word as he led her back to her room, and it only alleviated his guilt. She was right, when they were younger he was like her big brother. They cared about each other and he looked out for her. Even after their fathers fell out (which Angel was sure Buffy knew almost nothing about) Buffy and Angel would speak and occasionally spend time together. Now…now she'd never trust him again. When she stepped back into her room, he grabbed her arm.

Angel: I'm sorry about this Buffy, I really am

Buffy: If you were that sorry, you'd let me go

Over the next few days he spent as much time with her as he could, trying to remind her why they used to be friends. And much as she was loathed to admit it, she enjoyed spending time with him. Most of the time he talked to her of the past, she even found herself smiling occasionally as she remembered the good times they spent together. She used to have such a crush on him. Who wouldn't? He was gorgeous, smart, funny and he was six years older than her. Older men were definitely attractive. Plus, he didn't seem to mind spending time with her, he even seemed to enjoy it. And now she was remembering why she used to enjoy being with him too.

On the fourth day of her kidnap he opened the door and led her upstairs.

Buffy: Where are we going?

Angel: To your new room

On the way Buffy passed several maids. She wondered what they thought of their captive, and whether they agreed with it.

Buffy: I used to love your house  
Angel: _(smiling) _I remember

_Flashback – Buffy was 12 and Angel was 18_

_Buffy: Angel! Can't we go to your house instead?_

_Angel: You know we can't. There's a meeting there_

_Buffy: But your house is so much nicer! Dad's into all the minimalism stuff, it's so boring _

_Angel chuckled. He had to agree with that. He held out his hand to Buffy and led her out into the garden._

_Angel: Come on annsachd, I'll race you_

_Buffy: What does that mean?_

_Angel: I'll tell you one day_

Angel led her up the sweeping staircase, where the majority of bedrooms where, to a suite. The bedroom was huge, with a beautiful four-poster bed. And she noted that there was a massive bathroom attached, even better.

Angel: Do you like it?

Buffy: Why did you move me here?

Angel: I wanted you to be more comfortable

Buffy: You still haven't told me what I'm doing here. There has to be a point

Angel: Buffy  
Buffy: Angel, you can't hide it from me forever!

Angel: Annsachd

He moaned the name in frustration and Buffy started at his old pet name for her. It startled her into silence and he quirked his half-smile as he realised he'd let it slip.

Buffy: What does that mean?

Angel: I'll tell you one day

She fought back a smile as she recognised the exchange. She didn't want him to realise the affect their past was having on her.

Angel smiled slightly as he saw her eyes soften at the memories. Maybe he was getting through to her after all.

Buffy lay back in the bath, her eyes closed in happiness. She was so grateful to Angel for moving her here. Hey, where did that come from! She shouldn't be grateful to him! He was the reason she was there in the first place! She was still angry with him. She was...She was...


	4. Under My Skin

The next day Angel came into her room, and she knew he wanted something. She could tell by the expression on his face.

Buffy: What do you want?

Angel: Well…

Buffy: Come on, get it over with

Angel couldn't stop a grin from coming across his face. He loved it when she was like this. So fiery!

Angel: Some of my men are going to…pay your father a visit tomorrow. I'm going, just to stay in the car in case something happens and…

Buffy: And you want me to go too. Why? So you can hold me hostage in front of him and threaten him with me?

Angel: No. I just want you there in case anything goes wrong so –

Buffy: So you can hold me hostage in front of him and threaten him with me

Angel: Yeah…I guess so

Buffy: Do I have a choice?

Angel: Yes

Buffy: But you'd rather I go

Angel: Yes

Buffy: Wow, you're really into the mono-syllabic today aren't you?

Buffy almost said no when she realised something. If she got out of the house, whether Angel was with her or not, she might be able to escape, or at least alert someone of her presence. She didn't want Angel to realise that was the reason she was going though, so she fought to keep her expression careless.

Buffy: Fine. I'll go

Angel: Really? You'll go?

Buffy: I said yes, didn't I?

Angel: Thanks Buffy, it means a lot

Angel knew what Buffy was trying. He could almost see the cogs working in her head. She thought that by getting out of the house, she'd be able to get away. He was prepared for that. She wasn't going to be leaving his side, not for a moment.

The next day, Buffy was practically shaking with excitement. For the first time in almost a week she was leaving the house. It wasn't total freedom, but it was close. And maybe, if she took the right opportunities, she'd be able to get away from him. But when he came to get her, she almost cried. He had handcuffs. And that wasn't the worst part. He cuffed one of his hands and then beckoned for her to come over to him. Then he handcuffed her to him. He wasn't stupid. He knew she'd been thinking about escaping. Now there was no chance.

Buffy: Tell your men to stay away from Dawn

Angel: What?

Buffy: When they go in to talk to my dad. Tell them to stay away from Dawn. I don't want them anywhere near her

Angel: That's not going to be a problem

Buffy: What do you mean?

Angel: She's safe

Buffy: What do you mean by safe? Have you taken her! You promised me you wouldn't take her!

Angel: And I keep my promises. I didn't lie. I haven't taken her. She's staying with a friend. A mutual friend. She's happy, I promise you. But she misses you

Buffy: I miss her. Where is she?

Angel: I can't say

Buffy: Oh come on, who am I gonna tell?

Angel just remained silently and began to lead her to the car. She rolled her eyes. He could be so dramatic when he wanted to be. But it was just an act for her. She acted nonchalant, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Being this close to him affected her more than she liked to admit. She could feel her heart-beat pick up slightly and her skin felt flushed. Why was he doing this to her? He kidnapped her for goodness sake!

They got into the car and Buffy shifted as far away from him as possible, staring out of the blacked out windows. He almost winced when she did that. He'd thought they were getting closer and then…

Buffy noticed that when the car stopped it was hidden in the small park near her house. Two of Angel's 'men' got out and started walking towards her house, and Buffy couldn't stop herself from feeling nervous. Her father may not have been there for her much, especially since her mother died when she was 9, but he was still her father. She didn't want anything to happen to him. Then she realised something, something she couldn't believe she didn't notice earlier. God, she was so stupid.

Buffy: This is all about him, isn't it?

Angel: What?

Buffy: My dad. This whole thing is about him

Angel: _(pausing) _Yes

Buffy: What did he do to you that was so horrible? Why do you want to hurt him?

Angel: It doesn't matter

Buffy: Come on, you've kidnapped me over it, it clearly does matter. But let me guess, you can't tell me yet

Angel: No, I can't

Buffy: Will you ever tell me? Or will you keep me locked up in your house forever? Is there a point to my kidnapping? Does it end when something happens? When I die?

Angel: Don't even say that! How can you think I'd do that to you?

Buffy: I don't know you anymore! The Angel I knew would never have kidnapped me

Angel: Well the Angel you knew grew up!

Buffy flinched from the anger in his voice; then her eyes hardened with rage.

Buffy: So is this what my life's gonna be like from now on! Locked in your house unless you decide to take me on a trip to intimidate my father! When will it end, huh?

Angel: You wanna know the truth Buffy? I really don't know! I don't know when it'll end, I don't know exactly what's gonna happen tomorrow or the day after, or the day after that! I just don't know!

Buffy: Well, thanks for clearing that up for me!

At that point Angel growled in frustration, threw his hands up, then stared out his window, ignoring her. She was right, he should know, he should have a plan. But he didn't. He just wanted revenge. But it was difficult with Buffy around. She was coming to be so much more to him than his captive, or even his younger sister, which was what he used to see her as. Now he saw her as a woman. An annoying, whining, frustrating, attractive…smart…beautiful woman. God, what was up with him! He wasn't supposed to feel this way about her. It was going to be purely business.

For the rest of the hour that they spent outside her house, Buffy didn't say a word. When the men came back, she didn't show any signs of noticing. Even when they got back to Angel's house, she didn't say anything. He led her up to her room and unlocked the handcuffs, and instead of saying anything, or even looking at him, she walked straight into the bathroom. She waited until she heard him leave before going back into her bedroom. She didn't want to see him. He annoyed her so much! But she couldn't deny that he was under her skin…


	5. Falling For You

The next day, Angel's anger had receded, instead he was left with an overwhelming guilt. He felt guilty for putting Buffy through this, for lying to her, for hurting her, for shouting at her. So when he went to her room the next day, he took a gift.

Buffy: What are those for?

She took the chocolates from him but laid them down on the bed next to her, not wanting to open them in front of her.

Angel: A peace offering. Annsachd, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout

Buffy remained silent for a few moments, then reached for the chocolates and opened them. She took one and then offered them to him. He paused, then reached for one.

Buffy: My favourites

Angel: I can remember, you loved them

And so a shaky truce was formed between the two of them. For the next two weeks, Angel slowly began to build bridges with Buffy, spending time with her but never pushing. He even let her stay downstairs at night and watch television if she wanted to. And Jenny, his auntie, had started looking after Buffy more as well. Jenny didn't approve of what Angel had done, but she understood, and Buffy came to like her. They were all friends, of sorts.

After those two weeks, Angel asked her if she wanted to go for a picnic with him in a country park. She was surprised that he asked her. Her kidnapping was now all over the news, they were going to have to be careful. The police had even been round to question Angel, though they hadn't produced a search warrant, yet. Never the less, Buffy readily accepted.

Buffy enjoyed being with Angel. More than enjoyed. As she realised this, the night before their picnic, she began to panic. She was falling for him. Hard. She couldn't stay here, with him. She had to get away, before she lost herself completely.

A driver and two guards went with them to the picnic, though they stayed in the car. For the first half, Buffy let herself enjoy it, laughing with Angel and stretching languidly in the long grass. Angel couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was so very beautiful, and she was so much fun to be with, when she wasn't trying to fight him. Whenever they were together, he felt complete. And it was scaring him, but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He loved the feeling; he was quickly becoming addicted to it. He could tell she was feeling it too. The way she flushed when he got too close, or how she kept a specific smile just for him.

Buffy's heart was pounding, partly with the closeness of Angel, but also with what she was about to do. It would either be her best, or her worst move. And she had only a few minutes in which to make her move. The picnic would be over soon, and she had yet to work up the courage. She knew they were close to town. Very close. She could probably run there in about five minutes. But first there was the small matter of getting away without being caught.

Angel was lying down on his back, enjoying the sunshine, and Buffy looked down at him, smiling, propping herself up on her elbow. She was trying to memorise his face, leaving was turning out to be harder than she thought it'd be. He smiled back up at her and lifted a hand to trail down her cheek. Her smile slowly faded as his hand rested on her neck and gently pulled her down a few centimetres, letting her move the rest of the way. She moved closer, his lips were just a little bit further away…but then she stopped, staring at him out of wide eyes. She shook herself free and stood up, backing away slowly.

Angel: Buffy

Buffy: No

It was now. It had to be now. NOW! She turned and ran as fast as she could in what she thought was the direction to town. She heard Angel shouting after her but she ignored him and ran even faster. Tears were running down her face and she could hear footsteps getting closer but she couldn't run any faster. Finally she reached the trees and weaved her way in and out of them, attempting to lose her chasers. It worked. The footsteps dimmed and soon she saw shops spread in front of her. She didn't know whether to laugh with relief, or cry with grief. She slowed down to a walk and made her way to the police station. She stood in front of it for a few minutes, trying to force herself to go in. But she couldn't. That meant revealing Angel, and she just couldn't do it. She knew what the truth was. She loved him. Silent tears flowed down her face. And she had wanted to kiss him. It had killed her to move away, to see the hurt in his eyes. But she had to do it.

She didn't know what to do. Where could she go? She moved away from the police station and walked down the street, trying to decide what to do when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into an alley way.


	6. Evil Lives In Everyone

It was one of Angel's guards. He put a hand over her mouth to stop her from shouting.

Riley: Hello Buffy

She started struggling but he grabbed her wrists with one hand and held them above her head. He pressed her harder into the wall, making her groan in pain.

Riley: If I let go of your mouth, will you scream?

He pushed her harder again as if to illustrate his words and she shook her head firmly. He slowly removed his hand and, true to her word, she didn't scream.

Riley: Good girl

Buffy: Riley, right?

Riley: That's right

Buffy: Did Angel send you after me?

Riley: He did. But I don't have to take you back to him if you don't want me to

Buffy: What do you mean?

Riley: Well, if you do a little something for me, maybe I'll let you go

Riley's hand moved lower and Buffy's eyes widened as he dragged her further down the alley way, out of sight.

Buffy: No, Riley please

Riley: You'd rather go back to him?

Buffy: Yes

He pressed himself into her firmly.

Riley: Wrong answer

He forced her lips to his when she tried to scream as his fingers ripped into her pants. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she attempted weakly to fight him off, but it was impossible. She couldn't do it. And as sobs overtook her body, she succumbed to his painful fingers. Suddenly she heard the sound of his zipper and she continued struggling as she realised his intent. But it was no use…


	7. Please Don't Leave Me

Angel stood in town, his eyes narrowed. How could she? She manipulated him. She made him think she cared about him just so she could escape. When he got her back, there'd be no warm room, no private bathroom, no nights in front of the television. She was going to be punished. He wandered down another street, waiting for word from one of his men saying they'd found her. But nothing so far. He was about to move on when he heard someone whisper his name.

He turned around as he recognised the voice, anger flooding his face. When he got his hands on – then he saw her. The anger, along with the colour, left his face. She was in an alley way, trying desperately to crawl towards him. Her face was bruised, she was covered with dirt and her clothes were torn. He hurried over to her, kneeling down next to her. He took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

Angel: Buffy, what happened?

To his surprise she, all the while wincing in pain, climbed into his lap and buried her head in his chest, gripping his shirt in hands. Startled, he could do no more than wrap his arms around her and hold her as she cried. As he held her, he noticed her panties lying on the floor. And it was then that it hit him. She was raped. A low growling sound left his throat as she curled into him further, whimpering and crying. The thought of anyone touching her, in tenderness or hate, angered him more than he could say.

Angel: Buffy, who did this to you?

Buffy: I…can't…

She burrowed further into his embrace, shaking her head against his chest, hiccoughing. Then he saw the streak of blood on her thigh where her skirt had ridden up. The blood that showed virginity. He swore under his breath. If it wasn't bad enough that someone had raped her, she was a virgin before too.

Angel: Please Buffy, who did it?

Buffy: He…he said he'd…kill everyone I…cared about if…if I told anyone

Angel: Buffy, look at me

He tilted her chin to look at him, almost weeping at the pain in her eyes.

Angel: Annsachd, I swear to you, I won't let him hurt anyone, I promise. I'll take care of it

Buffy: E-Even my dad?

Angel: Even your dad. Please, Ionuin, I need to know

She buried her head into his chest again before taking a deep shuddering breath.

Buffy: It was Riley

Angel: Finn? He did this to you?

Buffy nodded before fresh tears sprung to her eyes and she clutched him to her tighter.

Buffy: Don't leave me, please don't leave me

Angel: Hey, ssh, I'm not going to leave you

Buffy: But you must hate me

Angel: What are you talking about?

Buffy: I ran away from you. Don't you hate me?

Angel: I was upset, yes, but I don't hate you. I could never hate you

Because I love you, he added silently.

Buffy: _(sobbing) _I'm so dirty, I feel so dirty

Angel: You still look beautiful to me

Buffy: This is all my fault

Angel: What do you mean?

Buffy: This. What he did to me

Angel: Don't ever say that Ionuin, this is not your fault

Buffy: But I could have fought him harder…I should never have run away

Angel: Why did you run away?

She shook her head hard and looked at him, her face a mask of pain.

Buffy: Please, Angel, I'm not ready to tell you

He just nodded. He understood that feeling.

Angel: Do you want to go to the police?

Buffy: They'll arrest you for kidnapping me

Angel: If you want to go to the police, I'll take you. You deserve that

Buffy: No. Take me back to your house, please

Angel: Are you sure?

Buffy: Please

He nodded again, then took out his phone and rung his driver. Then he gently picked up Buffy, wincing when she winced and carried her to the car. He was going to move her to her own seat once they got to the car but she clutched to him, not wanting to move from his comfort. He held on to her just as tightly, trying to bury his anger and pain for the moment, and concentrate on looking after her. It wasn't easy, he wanted to scream and hunt down Riley. But she was the most important thing.

When they got the house he carried her in and Jenny stopped him almost immediately.

Jenny: Jesus, what happened to you Buffy!

Angel: It was Riley

Jenny: You need a doctor

Buffy: No, no doctors!

At the word doctor she became almost hysterical and held more tightly on to Angel.

Angel: Ssh. I'm gonna take her upstairs and clean her up. Can you bring a first aid kit up?

Jenny nodded and then followed them up with the first aid kit, leaving them alone in the big bathroom. He placed her on a stool and filled the sink with warm water then began to clean her wounds with a warm cloth. He flinched when she flinched, and he felt pain tear through his heart whenever he came across a new wound. He gently took her torn cardigan off her shoulders and spun her around on the stool, so he was facing her back. He almost gasped. It was a map of scratches and grazes.

He finally cleaned all the scratches then told her to wait while he went into his and her bedrooms. He came back with a pair of her pajamas and his thick, fluffy robe, and told her he'd be outside. Just as he was about to go, her eyes widened with fear and she stopped him.

Angel: What is it?

Buffy: What if I'm pregnant?

Angel: He didn't use any protection?

Buffy: N-no…I could be…what if I'm…? The pill! The morning after pill, if I had that then it can make sure I'm not pregnant, but I don't have one, I don't know where to –

Angel: Hey, calm down, I'll make sure you get one, okay?

Buffy lay in the bath, tears overtaking her once more. How could she let him do that to her? She'd heard women's stories of rape, but she never thought…she never imagined it'd happen to her. And now her virginity was gone, something she could never get back. He'd torn it from her. And in Angel's arms she felt so ashamed, because she felt as though he were disappointed in her, disappointed that she hadn't let him take her virginity, instead of Riley. And she had so desperately wanted him to be her first.

When she came out of the bathroom, wrapped in his robe, he scooped her up in his arms again, not caring that her bed was only one room away. He didn't want her to have to walk. He carefully unrobed her and pulled back the covers, helping her in. He turned to go but she took his hand.

Buffy: Please don't go. Just wait until I go to sleep, I don't want to be alone

Angel nodded and settled down in the chair next to her bed, watching her carefully until finally sleep overtook her. He got up from the chair and tip-toed across the room, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty. He went into the 'control station' of the mansion and told them to let him know if Riley showed up. Then he asked Gunn, his guard and friend to stand outside Buffy's door.

Angel: If Finn shows up, do not let him get in there. Don't let him anywhere near her. Shoot him if you have to, though I'd rather have that pleasure myself

Gunn: Jeez Angel, what did he do to her?

Angel: He raped her. And I'm gonna kill him for it

About an hour and a half passed, then they let him know that Finn had showed up. When he walked through the doors, Angel called him to his office.


	8. I'll Kill You

Riley: What's this about?

His smirk left his face, however, when he found himself faced with the barrel of a gun.

Angel: You had no right to touch her

Riley: I don't know what you're talking about

Angel: Like hell you don't! You raped her

Riley: Woah, who said rape? Look, okay, you got me, I admit to having sex with her, but I never raped her

Angel: Drop the act Finn, it's not working. You made a mistake in touching her

Riley: Why? Because she belongs to you?

Angel: She's also a woman. She deserves your respect!

Riley: Oh come on, what century are you living in? I offered her the easy way out, but she didn't want it easy, did she?

Angel's hand trembled slightly.

Angel: You threatened everyone she cared about

Riley: Didn't mean much to her though, did it?

Angel: You know I wouldn't let you hurt them

Riley: She didn't though, did she?

Angel pulled back the safety on the gun and again Riley's smirk left his face.

Riley: Look, man, Buffy wouldn't want you to kill me

Angel: And your point is?

With that he pulled the trigger.

Buffy awoke to the gunshot and her heart began to pound as she remembered Riley's words:

_You tell anyone, I'll kill everyone you care about. Your dad, Dawn, your friends, and him. But I won't just kill them, I'll hurt them first. Especially him. And I'll tell him it's your fault I'm hurting him. Before he dies, he'll know it was you who did it to him…they all will… _

Buffy jumped out of bed and began hammering on the door, screaming frantically.

Buffy: Let me out! Angel! ANGEL!

Tears were falling down her face as her fists made contact with the wood. God, what if Riley had killed Angel! He could have hurt him, he could be coming for her next! As that thought went through her mind, the door opened and Angel stood there, a question on his face. She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He walked her backwards back into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Buffy: You're okay, you're okay, you're okay

He gently pulled away from her, placing his hands on her upper arms.

Angel: Of course I'm okay

Buffy: I heard the gunshot, I thought…I thought he'd hurt you

Angel: I told you I'd take care of him

He'd expected her to shout at him, but she didn't. She just nodded.

Angel: Why did you think he'd hurt me?

Buffy: I told you, he said he was gonna hurt and kill everyone I cared about

Angel: So why would he hurt me?

Buffy looked up at him like he was crazy, then lifted a hand to his neck and pulled him down until his lips were hovering over hers. Then she pulled him down the rest of the way and rested her lips on his. He held perfectly still for a moment, then began to kiss her back, pulling her closer to him. They stayed like that for a few moments, just content to have their lips touching, then moved apart slowly.

Buffy: I thought it was obvious

Angel smiled down at her and then kissed her softly once more and led her back to the bed.

Angel: You need to sleep. You've only had about an hour and a half. Sleep Ionuin, we'll talk in the morning


	9. Dawnie

When Buffy woke up the next day, Angel knew she'd regressed. The previous night he'd thought she'd be okay, that she'd recover, even though she'd been through a lot. But now she wouldn't talk. She'd lie in bed, staring at nothing. If he'd sit with her she'd just lean into him, holding him tightly. But she wouldn't say a word. She hardly ate either, and she was scaring him. Jenny couldn't get through to her either, she was slipping. Then he had an idea. Four days after the rape, he went to Buffy's room.

Angel: I've got a surprise for you

Buffy: I'm tired, can't I just stay here?

Angel shook his head and, taking her hands, pulled her up from the bed. Then he wrapped his robe around her.

Angel: Come on. I swear, you'll love it

She looked at him dubiously but took his hand and he led her downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she froze. Then, with a squeal of delight, she threw herself into her sister's arms. They stood there like that for a long moment, and Angel left them alone, smiling to himself. She'd be okay.

Buffy: Dawnie, god I missed you so much

Dawn: I missed you too

Dawn pulled away and saw how thin Buffy had gotten, and the bruises on her face.

Dawn: Did he do this to you? Did Angel do this to you?

Buffy: No! No, Angel saved me. Someone…someone hurt me, but not Angel. He would never hurt me

Dawn: Who did it?

Buffy: It doesn't matter. What matters is Angel would never let anything happen to me

Dawn: You like him don't you

Buffy looked down shyly.

Dawn: You do! He kidnapped you, and you like him!

Buffy: Dawnie, promise me you won't tell anyone I'm here. You have to promise me

Dawn: I promise. But if he hurts you…

Buffy: Hey, I'm the older sister, remember, not you

Dawn grinned at her and they moved to sit down on a sofa.

Buffy: So where are you staying?

Dawn: I'm staying with Giles

Buffy: Giles! Giles knows I'm here?

Dawn: Yeah. He said he wouldn't have let Angel take you if he thought he'd hurt you. He said he understood why it had to be done

Buffy: I wish I understood. He won't tell me why he took me

They continued talking for a couple of hours, until Giles and Jenny came in, telling Dawn it was time to leave. They had hugged for a long time, whispering affection until the last moment. After she left, Angel had walked in, looking shy. Buffy couldn't help but smile at him. She walked up to him and ran her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck.

Buffy: Thank you

Then she kissed him soundly, for the first time since the night of her rape. She pulled back slightly, her face flushed, and smiled at him, before pulling him back for another kiss, longer this time.

Angel: Mmm…and now you and I, are going to eat. We need to fatten you up

At those words, Buffy's face blanched.

Angel: What? What is it?

Buffy: It's nothing

Angel: Don't do this Buffy. Don't shut me out. Please, tell me what's wrong

Buffy: I don't want to eat

Angel: Why?

She pulled away from him and sat down on the sofa, staring down at her hands. He sat next to her, taking her hands in his and kissing her fingers softly.

Buffy: Because…it'll make me back into the person I was when he…I can't be that person again because all I'll be able to think about is what he took from me. And I can't help thinking that…that I must have been so…so ugly for him to do that to me. Now when I look in the mirror, I don't see me

Angel: Annsachd, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. However you look, you always look beautiful. When I first took you, at the picnic, in that alley way, right now, you look so beautiful. Don't let him keep hurting you, don't let him win Buffy. Fight him

She looked up at him, into his earnest eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded, kissing his cheek gently.

Buffy: Okay, what's for dinner?

Angel beamed at her.


	10. Make Love To Me

Three weeks later, Dawn had been to visit again twice and Angel and Buffy were growing ever closer. Apart from when Angel was working at the law firm his father had left to him, they spent every moment together. Buffy found herself thankful that he'd taken her, because for the first time, she felt truly happy, and loved. Still, she missed her old life, and her freedom. But Angel had given her as much freedom as he could. She could wander around the house as she pleased, there were no guards outside her door, she could even spend time in the garden if she wished, which was one of her great pleasures, as his garden was huge. She also had free rein over his library, she loved the library.

One day Buffy was out in the garden when Angel came back. Nobody had seen her go into the garden, so he didn't know she'd be there. He started panicking as he searched the whole house for her, with no sign of her. Then, half an hour later, as he looked out of a window, he saw her walking up the garden back towards the house, a book in her hand. He almost cried with relief and held her close to him when she walked into the house.

Buffy: What's wrong?

Angel: I thought you'd gone. Or that someone had taken you

Buffy: I was just in the garden. You were that worried?

Angel: Of course I was!

The truth was, he couldn't see himself living without her. She'd been there for over two months, and it seemed natural that she would always be there. Every day, he thought more and more about what he should do. He'd never intended to keep her forever, but neither had he planned what he'd do after he took her. And now, he knew he wouldn't be able to let go of her, it was too hard. He loved her, more than he thought possible. He'd always thought she was pretty, and over the past couple of years, before he took her, he'd felt a strange stirring inside of him whenever he saw her. But he never imagined he could love her. Before now.

Two days after Angel had lost Buffy in the garden, he invited her to dinner. Obviously they couldn't leave the house, so he'd set up a perfect evening in the dining room. He bought her a dress as well for her to wear, knowing that she didn't have any with her.

When Buffy got downstairs, Angel's heart seemed to stop. She was breath-taking. She was wearing a red dress that stopped just above her knees and had a slit to mid-thigh. It had a low, scooping neckline that showed just a hint of cleavage and her hair was down in ringlets. He noted, with amusement, that she had no shoes on, like him. It didn't seem right to wear them in the house.

The meal was delicious and Buffy felt like she was in heaven. Angel looked wonderful in smart black pants and a white shirt with the top few buttons undone, making Buffy's imagination run wild. He was a beautiful man. Everything about him was perfect.

Buffy: The food was delicious, give my compliments to the chef

Angel: Thank you

Buffy: You made it?

Angel: Why so surprised?

Buffy: It's just I, figured you had people to cook for you

Angel: I do, but I like to cook. And I wanted tonight to be special, and cooking for you made it more special

Buffy smiled and led him into the living room, sitting down on the sofa, patting the space next to her. He obliged and she curled up with him, softly kissing his neck. Angel closed his eyes and lent against the back of the sofa, pulling her closer to him and getting lost in the feeling of her lips on his skin. Then he felt her lips on his and began to kiss her, duelling his tongue with hers. She broke off the kiss and went back to trailing kisses up his neck until she reached his earlobe. As she nibbled it she slid a hand down his chest, gently starting to unbutton his shirt. Angel was so caught up in her lips that he didn't notice her unbuttoning his shirt until he felt her warm hand on his bare chest.

He placed his hand over hers, stopping its rhythmic pattern and Buffy moved away from his neck to look into his eyes.

Angel: Buffy –

He was cut off by her lips on his. She kissed him for a long moment, sending all of her love and passion into him. When she broke off she moved only a couple of centimetres away, so she could still feel his breath on her lips, and stared deeply into his eyes.

Buffy: Make love to me Angel


	11. I Love You

_Buffy: Make love to me Angel_

Angel: Buffy, I don't think –

Buffy: I'm ready. Please, make me forget he ever had me

A feeling of male dominance swelled up in his chest, and he felt the sudden need to mark his mate, to show all that she belonged to him. So he lent forward and captured her lips again with his, pressing her tightly against him. He moved away slightly and picked her up in his arms, carrying her up the staircase to his bedroom. As they entered the room, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down to kiss her again.

He stumbled over to the bed with her and laid her down, supporting his weight over her with his forearms. He broke down the deep kiss into hard touches of lips until she was gasping for more. He broke the kisses off and looked down at her, tracing her cheek with a fingertip.

Angel: Ionuin, are you sure about this?

Buffy: Kiss me

But he wouldn't. He looked into her eyes, firmness in his voice.

Angel: Please Buffy, I need to know. I don't want to make you do something you'll regret

Buffy: I could never regret it. I'm ready Angel. I want you

Satisfied with her answer he lowered himself down again and kissed her long and hard, leaving her breathless. She reached up and slipped his shirt back; taking the hint he sat up on his knees and slipped it off his shoulders. Before he could lie back down, she sat up and kissed him, her hands travelling over his bare chest and shoulders, and tracing the tattoo she could remember seeing there once.

_Flashback – Summer. Buffy is 13, Angel is 19_

_Angel walked out of the house and sat next to her by the pool. _

_Buffy: Turn around_

_He obliged and she saw the tattoo on his shoulder. It was a bird of some kind straddling a large 'A'. She traced it with her finger and he turned back around._

_Angel: You like my tattoo?_

_Buffy: Yeah it's cool. When did you have it done?_

_Angel: A couple of months ago_

_Buffy: I've never seen it before. What's the bird?_

_Angel: It's a gryphon_

Buffy trailed her lips down his neck and latched on to a nipple, flicking it softly with her tongue, delighting in the long, low moan that escaped him. He placed a finger until her chin and lifted her to kiss him again, long and hard. Angel moved his lips to her neck and gently kissed his way up, before kissing the tender skin behind her ear. She moaned softly and he nibbled her ear, eliciting a longer moan as her hands travelled over him. He slipped his hands down to her thighs and grabbed the hem of her dress. He paused briefly, not sure whether to go on, but she took his hands and moved them upwards, encouraging him. He slid the dress up and over her head, tossing it to the floor.

Buffy couldn't help but shiver as his hands travelled over her bare skin, resting on the bottom of her back. He pushed her down on to the bed so he was lying over her again and began kissing downwards. She let her head loll back on the pillow as his lips touched her, lost in ecstasy. Then he moved back up and kissed her softly as her hands reached down towards his belt. He helped her undo his trousers and slid them off until they both lay in their underwear.

Angel knelt in between her legs and pulled her up in a sitting position again, pressing kisses to every inch of her neck, until she was completely limp, clutching to him and murmuring nonsense words. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She quickly threw it to the floor and pressed her bare chest against his. He groaned at the feeling and she pulled him back down on to the bed, burying her face against his shoulder and nibbling it gently, revelling in the moans that passed his lips. He slipped his hands down to the waistband of her French knickers and slid them down her legs, letting her kick them off the rest of the way.

He began to kiss down her body again, but when he reached her thighs she grabbed his shoulders and stopped him.

Angel: What's wrong?

Buffy: It's just, nobody's ever…you know…done that to me before

Angel: Do you want me to stop?

Buffy: I'm just embarrassed

Angel: Don't be embarrassed. I told you before, you're beautiful, all of you. Do you want me to stop?

Buffy: No. Don't stop

Buffy's back arched in ecstasy as Angel resumed his ministrations between her legs. _Oh god, oh god, oh god_ she'd never felt this much pleasure before. She saw stars before her eyes, then chocolate brown eyes as Angel stared down at her.

Angel: See? Not that bad, huh?

Buffy blushed at his words and he let out a chuckle before kissing her lips softly and nuzzling her cheek with his nose. He reached down and slipped his boxers off, then reached into the bedside cabinet and drew out a condom. He slipped it on, then felt her tense up as he looked at her. To calm her he kissed her softly.

Angel: It's okay Ionuin, I won't hurt you. I…

Buffy: You what?

Angel: I love you

Buffy: I…I love you too

She reached up and stroked his cheek with her thumb, then nodded, trying to force her body to relax. He lent down and kissed her again, deeper this time, and as she slid her tongue into his mouth, he slowly slid in to her. She broke off, gasping. After a few moments she nodded to show she was ready and he began to moving achingly slowly inside of her; she clutched tightly at his back and let out a breathy moan.

Buffy didn't think it could feel this good. When Riley had raped her, all she had known was pain. She knew it'd be better than that with Angel, but she didn't know it was this good. When he'd first entered her, she'd felt a sharp pain, but as she got used to it and he started moving, the pleasure began to grow, like a bubble, inside of her.

As Buffy began to hesitantly move with him, Angel had to grit his teeth to hold off his climax and he let out a groan, muffled by her skin as he kissed her shoulder. She arched up into him and he could tell her climax was nearing. She held him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist as the bubble expanded. Buffy cried out as she exploded in pleasure, biting gently into his shoulder as she slowly relaxed, and Angel joined her immediately afterwards, collapsing on to her slight form, trembling. He rolled on to his side so as not to crush her with his weight and lent his forehead against hers as his breathing began to return to normal. He slid off the bed and disposed of the condom, then pulled the covers back and followed her into the bed, wrapping his arms around her lower back as she stared into his eyes.

Buffy: I love you

Angel: I love you too, annsachd

Buffy: Are you going to tell me what that means now?

Angel: It means beloved person, it's an affectionate term

Buffy: Really? But you've been calling me that for years. What about Ioniun? What does that mean?

He lent forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Angel: It means beloved

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms tighter around him, kissing him deeply.


	12. Why She Ran

Buffy: I feel so safe here with you

Angel: But I kidnapped you

Buffy: Still, you're the only man who's always been there for me, even if you did kidnap me. Dad was never really there, sure he paid for anything I ever wanted. But was never there for me, especially after Mum died

Angel pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled his chest.

Buffy: You wanna know why I ran away from you?

Angel loosened his hold on her so he could look at her and nodded, waiting for her to continue.

Buffy: It was because I was so scared

Angel: Of me?

Buffy: No, of the way I felt about you. I'd started to remember why we used to be friends and…I was falling in love with you. I was scared. You'd kidnapped me, I didn't want to love you. So I decided to run away when I could. And when we almost kissed, I knew I had to go. I ran into town and went to the police station. I tried to make myself go in there but I couldn't

Angel: Why?

Buffy: Because it'd mean turning you in. And because it'd mean going home

Angel: You didn't want that?

Buffy: I didn't know what I wanted. Being with you showed me how much my dad wasn't around and why sometimes I felt lonely. I didn't know where I was gonna go. I couldn't bring myself to go home, but I couldn't go back to your house

Angel: Why?

Buffy: Well, because of why I ran away in the first place, and because I was so afraid you'd be angry. I couldn't bear it if you were angry at me. So I was walking around trying to decide what to do when Riley grabbed me. You know the rest

Angel: Thank you for telling me

She pressed her face into his chest again and he ran his finger tips up her back, loving the feeling of her skin beneath his hands.

Buffy: Angel?

Angel: Mm?

Buffy: Couldn't we just go to the police and say I wasn't kidnapped, I just ran away to be with you?

Angel: We could do, but your father…

Buffy: What?

Angel: Let's not talk about him tonight, okay?

Buffy: Okay, soon though?

Angel: Soon

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, running a hand through his thick hair.

Buffy: You promise me?

Angel: I promise

Satisfied, Buffy cuddled back up to Angel and let sleep overtake her, in the arms of the man she loved.


	13. Daddy

Two days later, Buffy and Angel were lying on the sofa with a tub of ice cream. Angel smeared some on her nose and licked it off as she giggled. She kissed him tenderly and he rolled her under him and kissed her more passionately. The tub of ice cream fell to the floor, forgotten as they wrapped their arms around each other tighter.

Angel slid his hands up her shirt, but suddenly the door burst open and men swarmed in. Angel stood up angrily but he was knocked to the floor. Buffy screamed and dropped to the floor beside him, holding on to him. She looked up at the men, fearful but angry, then her brow furrowed in recognition. Those were her father's guards. What the hell? Suddenly arms grabbed her from behind and dragged her away from Angel. She screamed out for him and he jumped up, trying to get to her when he was tackled, fists slamming in to him.

Jenny ran into the room and tried to get to the hysterical Buffy, but she was grabbed by a guard and thrown across the room. A bag was placed over Buffy's head and she was carried out of the room along with an unconscious Angel.

When Buffy came to she was laying on her living room sofa, her father kneeling down next to her.

Hank: Hello sweetheart

Buffy: Daddy? Where's Angel?

Hank: You don't have to worry about him anymore Buffy

She sat up suddenly

Buffy: Where is he!

Hank: I've taken care of him  
Buffy: What are you talking about?

Hank: Nobody takes my family away from me

Buffy: He didn't! Dad please, tell me where he is!

Hank: Why do you care honey, you're home

Buffy: Because I love him!

Hank: Now listen to me, you don't love him. Whatever you feel for him, it's not love

Buffy: It is love! Now tell me where he is!

Hank: I don't think so sweetheart

She stared at him for a moment longer, then stood up, grabbed her coat off the stand and walked to the door. A hand on her arm stopped her.

Hank: Where do you think you're going young lady?

Buffy: I'm going to find him

Hank: No you're not. We're still trying to find your sister

Buffy: Angel doesn't have her

Hank: Do you know where she is?

Buffy: No, but I know Angel doesn't have her

Hank: We'll see about that. Now, you're not leaving the house

Buffy stared at him out of disbelieving eyes, then sat back down on the sofa.

The next day, Giles arrived at the Summers' residence to be greeted by a crying Buffy. She'd rung him that morning after Hank had left for work, begging him to come over.

Giles: Buffy! What's going on! What are you doing at home?

Buffy: Dad's got him! Dad's got Angel!

Giles: What!

Buffy: Is Dawn safe? Have you still got her?

Giles: Yes, she's fine. Your father's taken Angel?

Buffy: Yes, and he won't tell me where he is. Giles you have to help me find him. Where would he keep him?

Giles: I'm not sure, I'll look into him though, I swear. This has gone too far

Buffy: I don't understand. Why would he take Angel? Why wouldn't he just hand him over to the police? I know he's angry that Angel took me but –

Giles: That's not it

Buffy: What is it?

Giles: Did Angel tell you why he kidnapped you?

Buffy: No, he wouldn't say. He said I wasn't ready to know

Giles: You remember his father dying about a year and a half ago?

Buffy: Yeah, he was shot. They never found out who it was

Giles: No, the police never did. But we all knew who had done it

Buffy looked at him, fear in her eyes as she realised what he was suggesting.

Buffy: Who?

Giles: Your father

Buffy: No, no dad wouldn't do that. They were business partners!

Giles: They were, up until around 3 years ago. Then they fell out. Angel's father's business was threatening your father's. So he killed him. Angel wanted revenge, he wanted to show Hank what it was like to lose someone he loved. He would never have hurt you though, Buffy

Buffy: I know

She stared ahead in shock for a moment. Her father had killed someone. And if he'd killed Angel's dad, that probably meant he'd killed other people too. It was too much to take in.

Buffy: Giles, I need to find Angel. If…if daddy really did do that…he could kill Angel

Giles didn't mention that there was a good possibility Angel was already dead. He didn't want to destroy Buffy's hopes, not yet. So they spent the next half an hour listing the residences and buildings that Hank Summers owned. Then Giles halted when he saw one. The old shipping yard. It was shut down now. He could be being held there. Buffy made a call to Jenny, asking her to get Gunn and some other guards to meet her at the shipping yard.


	14. Everything Will Be Okay

When they got there, they immediately noticed the presence of some of her father's men. They wouldn't be there unless they were guarding something. Or someone. Gunn made quick work of them and they made their way inside the office. There was no one there. Buffy looked around confused, when Giles noticed a trap-door. They quickly made their way downstairs and Buffy cried out at what she saw.

Angel was chained to a wall, beaten and bloody. There was a guard down there who rushed at them, but he didn't stand a chance against Angel's men. Buffy, crying, hurried over to Angel, taking his head in her hands.

Buffy: Angel, Angel!

Angel: Buffy?

His right eye was swollen shut but he managed to open his left-eye and saw her. She gave him a watery smile and gently kissed his lips.

Buffy: We're gonna get you out of here, okay?

Gunn grabbed the keys to the chains off he unconscious guard and untied Angel, Buffy then wrapped him in a hug, careful of his wounds.

Hank: Sweetheart, what are you doing?

Everyone turned around in shock to see Hank standing on the stairs, just below the trapdoor, looking down at them. He had a gun pointed directly at Giles' head.

Buffy: Daddy, what are you doing?

Hank: I believe I asked you that first, Honey

Buffy: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting Angel out of here

Hank: I don't think so

Buffy: You can't keep him here! I know what you did to his dad. I'm not going to let you do the same thing to him

Hank: You don't know a thing, Buffy. Now let go of Angel and come up here with me

Buffy: No. Let him go!

Hank opened his mouth to answer, when a female voice cut in.

Jenny: Drop the gun, Hank

Jenny had a gun pointed to his head, her hand trembling slightly, but her face set.

Hank: I don't think you'll pull that trigger, Jenny

Jenny: Don't be too sure. Now drop the gun

Hank debated his choices for a moment, then dropped the gun when Jenny pressed hers against his head. Two guards immediately grabbed Hank, dragging him back up the stairs. Buffy sighed with relief, then let Gunn grab the other side of Angel. Slowly between them, they pulled him up and out of the shipyard. She saw a guard standing with a gun to Hank's head and she quickly dropped Angel's arms, then ran in front of the gun.

Buffy: Stop! Don't shoot him!

Gunn: Buffy, you know what he's done

Buffy: I know, but he's my dad. Please, we'll take him to the police

Gunn: Buffy –

Angel: _(hoarsely) _Do as she says

Four days later, Buffy sat on Angel's hospital bed, leaning her head on his shoulder. Hank had been arrested for the murder of Angel's father, the kidnapping of Angel and Angel's assault. Buffy had insisted to the police that Angel hadn't kidnapped her, instead that she had ran away from home to be with him. As for the note Angel left her father, she told the police it must have been left by a prankster. As there was no proof to say that Buffy had actually been kidnapped, Angel wasn't charged with anything.

Angel: I love you

Buffy moved her head from his shoulder and smiled at him, kissing him gently.

Buffy: I love you too

Dawn ran into the room and stood on the other side of Angel's bed. Buffy had originally wanted to keep the truth about their father from Dawn, but Dawn had told Buffy that she was 14 and she deserved to know the truth.

Dawn: Hey Angel, you feeling better?

Angel: Yeah. The doctor says I can go home tomorrow

Buffy and Dawn were moving in with Angel. Giles had just started dating Jenny, he'd offered to allow Dawn to stay with him, but Buffy and Dawn hadn't wanted to be separated. Buffy cuddled closer to Angel as she remembered the last few months. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Everything would be okay now.

The End


End file.
